Zombiestuck
by nuclearchaos
Summary: (Very original Title, I know) So far, these are going to be a collection of oneshots based off of Homestuck Zombies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't know if I'll be continuing this one or not, so let me know if you guys want more. Thanks!

Zombiestuck

Eridan was exhausted, and more so than usual. He hadn't slept in god knows how long, and had been on the run since sundown, two hours ago as far as he could tell in his tired state. Eridan had no choice though, as the worn out soles of his once high quality shoes slapped against the pavement, he could hear, no _feel_ their damp breath on the back of his shivering neck as the zombies tore after him in the darkness, seemingly everywhere. He sped up as much as his tired muscles and worked to their limit lungs would allow, even if he was athletic his body could only take so much of this.

Eridan had been scavenging and took a wrong turn during the daytime, when the zombies slept. He had only been getting more and more lost as he twisted through the darkened streets, dodging grabbing hands and snapping teeth as the hope bled from his body with every passing step.

Eridan was running on fumes now, the adrenalin already run out long ago and his mind was blank as all he could do was continue twisting and turning in the pitch black alleyways. But when he burst out of one of the alleyways, onto a main street he looked up ahead to see a warm light splashed across the walls of the empty buildings- their base! They had kept the fire lit for him, their safety, and his body was filled with a glow at the thought of seeing Feferi and everyone again, being able to just live a little longer and Eridan didn't think about why the fire was still going if it attracted the zombies at night. That didn't matter, not if he was surviving. He surged forward, one last burst of hopeful energy to hop over the wall of crates- only to plummet into a mass of thrashing flesh, the blood of his girlfriend smeared on their insane faces and claws. Eridan flailed wildly, letting out a tortured scream as he was overwhelmed and the monsters tore him apart. His wails died off in a gurgle and lost in the zombies victorious screams and then he was gone.

Karkat turned away from the carnage as two of his friends were torn apart. Feferi had wanted to wait for Eridan, not unreasonable, but as the darkness settled over the city and the fire became a beacon, the waves of zombies became harder and harder to hold off. It wasn't long before they were swamped, and Sollux and him had fled for their lives. They had taken refuge in one of the nearby apartment buildings, and had looked out just in time to see Eridan's return. It had been two weeks since they lost Jade and Gamzee, and five weeks since the plague first hit America. Sollux was dry heaving on his knees next to Karkat, and Karkat knew this must have taken a toll on the already stressed teen. Sure enough, his bony arm shot out to clutch at the windowsill, and his shoulders shook in silent sobs.

Karkat wasn't much for comforting people, but there were a lot of things he never thought he would have to learn that he had to improvise over the last month. Ever since the disease hit, everyone over eighteen became sick and rapidly declined into insane, cannibalistic monsters. Something in sixteen-year olds flesh kept the Adults- not cured… but healthier, in a way. It was a curve, the more children a diseased at the faster they could run and think and consequently the easier it was to catch children and eat them. Those who were seventeen though, those in between the safe and the monsters, were risky. They could be infected by getting the disease into their systems, unlike the children. A bite, saliva, blood, anything could turn them. Seventeen year old zombies were also the most dangerous, the fastest and smartest zombies out there, having the most children's blood in their system keeping them the most sane. Sollux was seventeen, and so had been Gamzee. Gamzee had been bitten in a fight, and didn't tell anyone. Overnight, Eridan, Feferi, Karkat and Sollux woke up to find him pulling at their friend Jade's intestines. Karkat blamed himself for Jade's death and Gamzee's turning, as he was Gamzee's proclaimed best friend- and Gamzee didn't trust him to tell, that horrid night. Karkat couldn't bring himself to kill him, and Gamzee had taken off. They hadn't seen him since. But Sollux had to kill his older brother, Mituna, who was twenty three, after he came home to find him eating their dad's eyes. Karkat's dad died from the disease, his already weakened body not able to handle it, one of the 'lucky' ones. Kankri, Karkat's older brother, had been trying to travel across the country to get to Karkat's boarding school but Karkat had no illusions about what had happened to him- he was twenty two, and had always been sickly. But Karkat, who was distant from the rest of his family, could only imagine what it had been like for Sollux as he was incredibly close to his brother and father. All he knew was that Sollux had stumbled into Karkat's dorm room that first night of the turning, covered in his brother and father's blood and looking dead himself. But at least then, there had been tears in his dual colored eyes. Now, they stared at the floor, their old spark gone, lifeless and hard.

"I- they're- dead- ith my fault- I killed them- Pleathe- I'm tho thorry-"He lisped, and his eyes flickered to the broken window where a single dim yellow lamp flickered over the violence. His eyes were dead as they pleaded with the darkness for anything to bring Eridan and Feferi back. They had been so close to him, Eridan practically his brother over these last few days and Feferi-he had definitely liked her more than he should have. But now they were gone, lost in the Adult's bloodthirsty insanity, and they would be soon as it seemed the mob increased, and a few of them seemed to notice Karkat and Sollux as the stumbled towards their building.

Karkat put his arms around Sollux as tears streamed down his face, and he pulled back to stare at him, pushing his bloodstained bangs back as Sollux's grip tightened on the window. He held Sollux's face in his hands, muttering determinedly, "Don't you dare say this is your fault Sollux Captor- It is not! Don't you dare fucking give up now-" He choked back a sob, "They're dead, yes. There- There's nothing we can do for Dan and Fef, I'm so sorry Sollux. But Sol- We need to get moving, there's a mob out there that will tear us to pieces as well, we need to go, sunrise isn't that long. I'm so sorry but Sol we only need to survive until daylight, please Sol, I'm still alive and so are you so let's keep it that way alright?" Sollux shakily inhaled and Karkat felt horrid for everything he had put on Sollux's shoulders, praying the boy wouldn't break. He was supposed to be the leader and prevent this from happening. A bang came from the floor below and a few moans pervaded the air, though as if to prove Karkat's point. Sollux slowly stood up, and clutched at Karkat's shoulder for support. An unspoken bond flowed through them that night, that they would survive, and in synchronization they turned and fled into the night, neither surviving without the other.


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl hissed, her unusual claw weapons slashing in front of her, betraying her childish body as they sliced through an Adult's head with practiced ease. Her voice called out, high and shaky as she pressed her small body tighter into the darkened corner, "Equihiss! Help me, please-" Her words were cut off by a scream as one of the zombies lunged for her face, tearing at her eyes, and she quickly stabbed him as blood poured from one of her eyes, mangled beyond repair. Her body was racked with sobs as she collapsed to the ground, the zombies slowly swarming around her broken body, her last hope nowhere to be found. But suddenly, the zombies turned away from her as a shadow fell over the alleyway.

"Step away from her." The large boy growled, rather pointlessly as the creatures didn't understand English, but the threat heard in his voice was understood. The pack of adults hissed and growled, and they launched towards him. Equius was lost in the mass of bodies for a moment, as Nepeta faded in and out of consciousness, her nine year old body struggling to deal with the shock of her lost eye. Finally Equius, with a great heave, physically picked the last monster up and tossed him against the wall with a groan. He limped over to his little sister, bleeding profusely as he fell to his knees by her. "Are you-" He coughed, and Nepeta dragged her body towards him, "Okay, Nep?"

Nepeta was a smart girl. She knew no one could survive that amount of wounds or blood loss, even Equius as strong as he was. Tears dripped from her one good eye, mingling freely with the blood on her face as she mustered up a sad smile for her brother. "I-I'm fine, now that you're here. Oh Equius- Look at you, I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough for you…" Equius frowned as he started to go numb. Nepeta was the strongest girl he knew, and as he reached up to wipe away the tears with his bloody hand she only cried harder. "Please don't leave me Equius, I need- I need you!"

He coughed again, blood dripping down his chin and he weakly hugged her, murmering, "I'll never leave you Nep, I'll always be…" Cough. "There to lend you strength." Cough, it shaking his entire body with it's force, and his eyes slowly faded. "Be strong for me, Nepeta." Equius slumped over, the light gone from his eyes, and Nepeta screamed, pointless words, raging against the sky. She stood up, her fury filling her from top to bottom, as she took off against the world, promising to get revenge on the creatures that took her Equius from her, every last one. That promise fueled her for days and nights as she lived on, lived for him. Her brother. **Hers, and hers alone, her love that kept her going. **


End file.
